


Saudade

by brittp94xo



Series: The Most Beautiful Words [1]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: sau·da·desouˈdädə/nouna deep emotional state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absentIt had been nearly three years since Kevin had left OKC, but the wounds were just as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> KD and Russ are one of my favorite pairings and so I finally decided to write something up for them (the first of many) so hopefully y'all like it!

Another year and yet another disappointing playoff loss for the Oklahoma City Thunder. At this point, Russell had almost become accustomed to losing. It didn't seem to matter what players the team brought in, how hard they worked because the outcome was always the same.

Not wanting to be in Oklahoma at the time being, Russ had packed up his stuff and headed out to California to spend some time with his family. It was times like these that he especially missed his home state. Upon arriving in Cali, being greeted by the bright warm sunshine and fresh briny smell of the sea air - was very comforting to the male.

After getting settled in, he grabbed a basketball and headed down to a local park. Even during the off-season Russell could never take a break from the game he loved and had gotten into a zone whilst shooting that he hadn't even noticed Kevin coming over to him.

A rare miss had caused Russ to retrieve the ball and it was at that moment he'd seen him, feeling his heart catch in his throat. _"Oh God, he looked as gorgeous ever."_ , he thought as his eyes had briefly wandered over KD's muscular frame but then then just as quickly averted his gaze from the Warriors' star.

 _"Stop that shit, Russ. Get yourself together. You're supposed to hate him. Besides, he's probably already with one of his teammates and doesn't want anything to do with you.",_ he scolded himself.

He then finally looked up, allowing himself to meet Kevin's gaze as the two men had just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity and it was completely obvious that the chemistry and connection they shared was still there.

It didn't seem like the collective silence would ever end until Kevin spoke. It was definitely an odd role reversal. Russell was always the one who was loud, out-spoken while Kevin was decidedly more reserved, quiet. If this wasn't such a serious situation, Kevin was certain he'd of laughed at the irony of it all. "Hey Russ. Long time, no see. What're you doing here?", he'd inquired to the other male.

 _"Is this really what our relationship had come to? Just this civil small talk and occasional texts. Nearly ten years together and we can't even pretend to carry on like we used to.",_ he'd thought to himself, shaking his head as the thought was nearly enough to bring him to tears.

And although Kevin had made the situation difficult within itself by obviously leaving and his inability to communicate but Russ knew he was just as much to blame as his anger, plus constantly nagging fears and insecurities had played just much of a role in the eventual breakdown of their relationship.

But now, with having time to reflect on the past - Russell knew that Kevin was his soulmate, the only person he'd ever be happy with. He had to say something before it was too late.

He then reached over, taking Kevin's hands into his own and met the younger male's gaze. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I know you've probably already moved on with someone else, but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you, Kev and I should have never let you go. You're the only person I've ever truly loved and I understand if you don't feel the same anymore.", he said, feeling his eyes well up with tears and his voice threatening to crack.

Kevin then pulled Russell close, wrapping his arms around the male. "Shhh... Come 'ere, baby. There isn't anyone else, there was never anyone else. It was always you, Russ - it's only ever been you.", he replied, keeping his gaze locked on the other male.

Russell then felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, that familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach - much like the first time he'd met Kevin all those years ago. That feeling had never went away, no matter how hard he'd tried. "Can we? Um, maybe give this another try? I know we have a lot of things we need to work on, but I love you and I miss you. There's...just this missing piece in my heart and I didn't want to admit it but I need you, Kev. God, I need you.", he'd cried out, finally allowing those long-held tears to finally come out.

Kevin then rubbed soft circles on Russell's back. "Shhh, baby. Settle down. You know I never stopped loving you, even after I left. That was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I never wanted to leave you. Never. But I had to. I needed a fresh start, but I should have told you. That's my biggest regret, Russ. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry. I love you and you're all I've ever wanted. So how about now, we start fresh?", he replied, keeping his gaze locked on the male.

Russell smiled, pulling Kevin in to kiss the larger male. "Absolutely.", he replied with a grin, grabbing the male's hand as he led him back to Kevin's house. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up for."

A fresh start was exactly what the duo needed, and hopefully this time things would be different.


End file.
